


Beluga! Beluga!

by Chilvane



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilvane/pseuds/Chilvane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Wallace ponder the strangeness of beluga whales.</p><p>This is a quote challenge using the quote, "That... that was different than I thought."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beluga! Beluga!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTP quotes challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224740) by otp-imagines-cult. 



"That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be,” Wallace said. He held his date’s hand walking away from the Beluga pool, staring intently at his remaining hand. It was still slightly wet.

“Just a minute ago this hand was  _touching_  a whale’s melon!” Wallace took a second to look at the scruffy man next to him, whose gaze averted from Wallace’s figure constantly. Smiling, Wallace continued, “Ben, wasn’t that Beluga really cute?”

Ben managed a small smile at his boyfriend, glad that he was happy to be at the park. More focused on any looks they were getting, or a place that was designated for smoking, Ben let out a positive hum in response. The belugas had felt really weird, and the insides of their mouths looked even more so. After finding a spot to have a smoke, he tugged on the arm of his date, “Wallace, I’m getting… nervous here.”

Looking up at him, Wallace smiled lightly before he followed Ben’s lead. With a lit cigarette as they sat down, Ben looked at Wallace. After finally getting the other man’s attention, Ben blew a smoke ring in his direction. The couple laughed, as Wallace took the cigarette from Ben’s fingers and pressed it to his own lips. He blew the smoke at the ground.

“You should nip that habit in the butt,” Ben suggests before grabbing another cigarette for himself. This happened occasionally, and aside from a few internal screams, Ben couldn’t think of much else to ever say. He didn’t quite have a leg to stand on.

“I’m… I’m not gonna be like her, you know?” Ben added more smoke in the same direction his boyfriend was. He didn’t want this discussion again. At least not there, where Wallace was supposed to have fun.

“Wallace…”

“I don’t mean that I think you’re comparing me to her, but the way you keep looking around...” Wallace got distracted feeling the bench they sat on, he grimaced as he ran his hands against the metal pattern. Crossing his arms, Wallace stood up.

“Our relationship isn’t gonna… _end_ like that, okay? Seeing you look around is something that I do understand, I really do, but it’s… something that shouldn’t be needed in this context,” Wallace blew smoke to the right of Ben. Wallace couldn’t help but notice the burning in his throat, and allowed himself to focus in on it while waiting for his date to respond.

“I know it’s not fair to you, but trauma’s complicated, okay? I just want you to be safe,” Wallace narrowed his eyes. They continued to smoke in silence, punctuated by soft intakes of breath.

“I know, I just want you to have a good time here y’know?” Wallace finally broke the silence, “you can keep me safe without looking all around us like an owl all the time.” Ben could only chuckle at the image of his head on a barn owl.

Relief filled him as he took Wallace’s hands, “Wally, beluga whales have really weird mouths. They look so _shallow_ , and just when you think nothing is gonna happen to the fish you throw in its mouth there’s a hole in there! Suddenly the fish you had in your hand a second ago is gone...” Wallace grinned, pulling Ben up by their connected hands to meet in a kiss.

\------

After a full day at the marine-themed park, the couple left holding hands, with only one thought on both their minds.

"That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be.”


End file.
